One Wedding and a Funeral
One Wedding and a Funeral '(Case #47) is the forty-seventh case of the game. Case Background The victim was a famous pilot called Walter Fairbanks, who was engaged to marry Lola Vallez. He was found dead after crashing his plane on the way to his wedding party. The killer was Lola's brother, Esteban Vallez. Esteban profited from Lola's diva fame to keep himself afloat, but when she met Walter, he sort of opened her eyes regarding her brother and asked her to stop giving him money, which she did. Esteban was furious that Lola discontinued funding him with Walter in the picture, and therefore decided to kill him. In court, Esteban claimed that Walter treated people like a joke and only cared what people could bring him as if Walter always wanted something larger than the last, assuming that Walter would be bored with Lola in a short amount of period of time resulting in a premature divorce (like Walter did to Molly), but Judge Hall countered that money was the real motive for the murder. Esteban was found guilty of premeditating a plane crash that killed Walter and was sentenced to 20 years in jail, and Lola even told Esteban after his indictment that he ruined her life by just killing Walter and for preventing her from marrying one of Maple Heights's affluent personalities. Victim *'Walter Fairbanks '(crashed his plane into his wedding party) Murder Weapon *'Fake Deicing Fluid Killer *'Esteban Vallez' Suspects Lola47.png|Lola Vallez Esteban.png|Esteban Vallez Yan.png|Yan Gobin Adam47.png|Adam Bentley MollyMocard00.png|Molly Mocard Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer has oil stains. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Reception Garden.png|Reception Garden Plane Crash.png|Plane Crash Plane Hangar.png|Plane Hangar Private Jet.png|Private Jet Bridge Entrance.png|Bridge Entrance Riverbank.png|Riverbank Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reception Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cupcake Stand, Plane Pieces) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows Aeronautics) *Examine Cupcake Stand. (Result: Wedding Rings) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the crash. (Prerequisite: Found Wedding Rings) *Question Esteban Vallez about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lola first) *Examine Plane Pieces. (Result: Plane Tail; Unlocks: Plane Hangar) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Smudged Plan, Maintenance Tools) *Examine Smudged Plan. (Result: Flight Plan) *Talk to Yan Gobin about the victim’s flight. *Examine Maintenance Tools. (Result: Deicing Bottle) *Examine Deicing Bottle. (Result: Unknown Susbtance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon confirmed: Fake De-Icing Fluid; Attribute: Killer has Chemistry Knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid Magazine; Available at start of chapter) *Question Lola Vallez about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tabloid restored; Unlocks: Private Jet) *Investigate Private Jet. (Clues: Broken Object, Gloves) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Plane Model) *Examine Plane Model. (Result: Plane Model Message) *Analyze Plane Model Message. (12:00:00) *Quiz Adam Bentley about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Gloves. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears contact lenses) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Flight Recorder, Wet Document; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Data) *Analyze Flight Data. (12:00:00) *Examine Voice Recordings. (Result: Yan's Voice) *Question Yan Gobin about his argument with the victim. *Examine Wet Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Talk to Molly Mocard about the restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unveiled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Desperate Woman; "NEW SUSPECT!": Molly Mocard; Available at start of chapter) *Talk to Molly Mocard about her suicide attempt. (Prerequisite: Play Riverbank as a task) *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Broken Camera; Must talk to Molly before Broken Camera is visible) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Brown Hair) *Investigate Plane Crash. (Clues: Torn Album, Faded Paper; Prerequsite: Talk to Molly first) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Plane Crash Photo Album) *Confront Adam Bentley about the photo album. (Prerequisite: Photo Album restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bank Notification) *Confront Esteban Vallez about his money problems. (Prerequisite: Bank Notification restored) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clue: Spraying Hose; All tasks before (excluding Video Camera Analysis) must be completed first) *Examine Spraying Hose. (Result: Fabric Sample) *Analyze Fabric Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has an Oil Stain) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Adam Bentley. *Investigate Reception Garden. (Clue: Broken Statuette) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Martha Bobblehead) *Give the statuette back to Adam Bentley. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clue: Stained Tarp) *Examine Stained Tarp. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Tell Lola Vallez about the paint stain. (Reward: Burger) *Make sure Molly Mocard isn’t doing anything stupid. *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clue: Plane Part) *Examine Plane Part. (Result: Holy Molly) *Tell Molly Mocard about the plane part. (Rewards: Aviator Cap, Aviator Jumpsuit) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the few cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case's title may be an allusion to the famous British comedy movie, "Four Weddings and a Funeral". *In the crime scene, "Plane Hangar", the white luxurious car is clearly a parody of 2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases